Automobiles function in a range of environments and often encounter condensation or ice forming on surfaces. Ice build up on exterior vehicle components, such as headlamps and rear lights, is a common problem. In the case of condensation, warmer air can hold more moisture than colder air, thus the combination of relatively warm moist air with a cooler surface tends to generate condensation on the cooler surface. While it is possible for condensation to form on many parts of the automobile, condensation is most noticeable and objectionable on transparent surfaces such as an automobile windshield. Condensation tends to form on surfaces like windshields because interior air is relatively warm and moist, while the windshield is relatively cool due to the flow of cool exterior air over the windshield. Once the relatively warm and moist interior air contacts the windshield it tends to cool and condense on the inside of the windshield. Methods of controlling the formation of condensation (i.e., causing the condensation to evaporate) include lowering the level of moisture in the interior air, increasing the airflow across the inside of the windshield and further heating the air.
Automobiles are designed with a pair of headlamps and a pair of rear lights. Condensation and ice build up on vehicle light assemblies is quite common. In the past, headlamps were based on incandescent bulb technology, an example being a halogen bulb. Halogen bulbs were placed within an enclosure having a cover and light generated by the bulbs was directed out through the cover. Halogen bulbs generate heat along with the light. Although generating some heat, this heat is not sufficiently effective to prevent the formation of condensation on the cover. To improve illumination efficiency light emitting diode (“LED”) based bulbs were designed to replace the halogen bulbs. LED based bulbs provide beneficial reductions in power consumption and generally last longer than other types of bulbs, but do not generate sufficient heat to prevent the accumulation of condensation on the inside of the cover. In addition, due to packing requirements and attempts to increase efficiency, the amount of air flowing through the headlamp enclosure has been substantially reduced. Therefore, substantial condensation issues exist, including not only the unsightly formation of condensation, but also the potential for reduced driver visibility. The present invention is directed at solving these and other known problems by providing a system that will inhibit the formation of condensation on the transparent cover of the headlamp assembly.